Nightfall:I'm Nobody
June 14th 6:00 p.m. Downtown L.A. Ricky and Lucas' Studio PM Omniance: The apartment has been changed to help accommodate Yuri for the time being. There's long blackout curtains along all of the windows that make it very dark, even during the day. A small inflatable mattress has been set up near the bathroom for Yuri to sleep on during the day. PM | Edited 5:10:50 PM Arbi: Yuri: He moves around a little bit as he starts waking up before he opens his eyes. One of the first things he sees is Lucas's easel with a large sheet of paper over it with a painting on it. He remembers that his brother drew a stylized version of what he thinks the Hat Man looks like. Even though he doesn't like the demon he's used to being around him and isn't traumatized by him. After a moment he gets up from his bed and slowly walks up to the couch in front of the TV to sit down, only wearing a Binding of Isaac shirt and boxers. PM Omniance: Nemo: His voice catches Yuri's attention. You know, I find it so odd that Lucas and his boyfriend are so intent on keeping things normal. He's laying on Lucas and Ricky's bed, looking up at the ceiling. I give them several foreboding warnings, and they just go back to work like nothing's wrong. He puts his hands behind his head. PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks towards Lucas's bed and for a second thinks his brother stayed home from work, when he realizes it's Nemo he lowers the remote control he was about to use to turn the TV on. Oh... it's my other brother. When are you planning on transforming into a monster when you don't get your way? PM Omniance: Nemo: He looks over at Yuri. I just wanted to say hi. I haven't talked to my big bro in ten years, you know? He sighs and looks back up at the ceiling. I idolized you when we were younger. I used to be impressed at how fearless you were... How you'd always be willing to do what was fun over what you were supposed to... After you died... I'd lay awake for hours in bed... Thinking what you would do. How would you stop Aibhleann? Would you have been better at dealing with Maria than me? ...Anyway... It doesn't matter. Those questions have answers now, but... I'm curious... What are you going to do now? Ricky and Lucas are content with being normal ...Which is something you'll never be able to be again. You think Lucas will be here for you this time? Odie maybe? They work all day, sleep all night... PM Arbi: Yuri: Not that you actually care but I'm planning on leaving soon... He looks up at him, still thinking the blue hair looks cool like some videogame character. PM Omniance: Nemo: He sits up. If I didn't care I wouldn't be here... The entire reason why I'm here right now, is for you, Yuri. You're... He looks away. My brother... He looks back to Yuri. Maybe not the exact same one I knew, but that's still what you are, in a strange way. Lucas and Ricky are comfortable living their lives with each other, Odie is downright hell bent on having the job his father did... But me... We're almost the same... We're both Evil Twins... Right? You could help me... And I'll be with you forever, just like we were before. Me and you against the world, like it's supposed to be. PM Arbi: Yuri: We're not twins. He stands up and walks towards the kitchen. I'm not even your older brother. You're older than me... PM Omniance: Nemo: He frowns, it looks like Yuri's words actually hurt him. Then I guess you're against me too... PM Arbi: Yuri: He stops walking and pauses for a moment. Nothing would change... PM Omniance: Nemo: I could fix Stacy Lee. We could fight against Hat Man... I'm smarter, stronger than your brother is. I can... I could fix this. I could make it all right. I could change everything. He has a ton of voice that Yuri hasn't heard in a long time, one that Lucas would get sometimes when it sounded like he was trying not to sound sad. I've done it once before and I can do it again! PM Arbi: Yuri: He turns around while Nemo is talking and slowly walks back up to the couch, which is right beside the bed that's he's on. What do you mean you've done this before?... He looks a little angry suddenly. PM Omniance: Nemo: He's looking down at the bed. You're alive because of me. Odie is alive because of me. Ricky is alive because of me... The three of you died, but now you're alive... His blue eyes dart to Yuri. PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks down and thinks for a long moment before walking up the steps and getting on top of the bed. Without saying anything he sits in front of Nemo and looks into his blue eyes. He doesn't look like he wants to hug him or anything, more like he's studying him. PM Omniance: Nemo: He stares back at Yuri with confusion, and almost backs up slightly. After a long moment he looks away without saying anything. PM Arbi: Yuri: After a long quiet moment he breaks the silence. ...Is that why he's eating you? PM | Edited 6:14:07 PM Omniance: Nemo: ...I don't know... You haven't seen what I've been through, I lost everything and I was all alone... And these... These damn... Witches, and demons breathing down my neck, killing everyone I knew and taking everything away from me... I watched your head burst in front of me while I lay there... And I couldn't save you, and it haunted me for years... I was ALONE! He looks to Yuri. And every day I could feel this thing eating me up inside, and I'd become less of what I am and more of what He is... One day I woke up and my chest hurt so bad, I thought I was going to die... My cross started melting on my skin... And I would pray and the words would burn my throat and breath like fire... He looks down. ...After I lost everyone, and everything... I wished with all my being that I could change it... And... I woke up... I was home... The smell of Mom's terrible cooking filled the air... Yasmine was singing with her terrible voice somewhere in the house... My room was nice... I heard you yelling at her to shut up... I jumped out of bed and ran down stairs and I nearly ran up to hug you... But you were leaving... With... Me... He looks up. ...But it wasn't me... Something put me here... So I did my best to fix it. To make things better for you than they were for me... Maybe that's why I'm slowly disappearing now... Eating up... Piece by piece... PM Arbi: Yuri: He keeps looking into his blue eyes. That doesn't add up, bro... You first said I'm alive because of you but now it sounds like you don't even know why. PM Omniance: Nemo: After I saw you and Lucas, it took me time to figure out what was happening but as Halloween approached, realized I had to stop everything from happening again. I warned Avo. Told her what would happen on that hill that night, and afterwards. Told her that Belxephon would come back if she didn't do anything to stop him... I begged her to help the two of you, and seeing what was happening to me, she believed me... So you got a chance at new powers to stop Odie from killing you and Lucas gets to be a dragon... PM Arbi: Yuri: That still doesn't make sense. I changed my power to invisibility before I ever met Avo, it's how we snuck into the asylum to find her. Lucas said I had blue fire in the dream... PM Omniance: Nemo: Because Avo never helped us. We went to her and she did nothing. She said we were damned, and that's just the way it was going to be. PM Arbi: Yuri: Why would she care what happened to us, she only cared about the rest of the family... unless you killed your family. PM Omniance: Nemo: He looks away from Yuri. After you died... Mom... She would lay in bed for weeks... She barely ate... She didn't talk to anyone... I started living with the Prince because she never left her room, and dad was always gone so I don't think he even knew how bad it was... And I think whenever she saw my face, she'd just remember you... PM Arbi: Yuri: He sighs and closes his eyes. PM Omniance: Nemo: Sometimes I would just... Black out and wake up somewhere else... So I went back home less and less... Until I just stopped going home altogether... I remember when it happened... I was in class... The principal came and got me... Dad was there with Matty... Mom just didn't wake up that morning. They didn't know what happened to her... Or they wouldn't tell me... He pulls his knees up to his chest. She was just gone. PM Arbi: Yuri: I just can't believe it... you stopped everyone from dying. PM Omniance: Nemo: He buries his head in his arms and knees, and his voice comes out muffled. Everyone except me... PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks down at him quietly for a moment. ...So what stopped you from taking his place? PM | Edited 6:52:31 PM Omniance: Nemo: I would be lying if I said I hadn't thought of it... If I didn't feel jealous... All the moments he got to feel that I didn't... But the more I watched me... The more I realized he wasn't me... I wasn't Lucas anymore... I... I'm just... Nobody... Even if I switched places with him, I wouldn't feel the things he did... I wouldn't love Ricky like he does... I wouldn't look at mom with innocent eyes... All the people I killed... Their blood would still be on my hands. PM Arbi: Yuri: At least you're smarter than him... you're probably even smarter than the Prince. PM Omniance: Nemo: He looks up at Yuri, just enough for his strange blue eyes to peak out from behind his arms. I missed you Yuri... PM Arbi: Yuri: He gets up and sits beside him. Ten years is a long time... PM Omniance: Nemo: He falls to the side a little and leans against Yuri, putting his head on his shoulder lightly. ...I wish I didn't have to ruin everything. PM Arbi: Yuri: Are you sure there isn't another way to keep you alive? PM Omniance: Nemo: He almost seems to whimper quietly for a moment before speaking. ...What would you do in my place? PM Arbi: Yuri: It's hard to say... maybe I would've talked to Avo back when she was alive, she seemed to know how to fix everything. PM Omniance: Nemo: ...She doesn't know my demon's name, so she said she could do nothing... She gave me a few years to figure it out... Said it was a part of Belxephon... But my time is up... This thing is going to take me, and then it's going to ruin everything I labored to change... PM Arbi: Yuri: What if using Lucas's soul doesn't save you? PM Omniance: Nemo: He whispers quietly and pulls his head from Yuri's shoulder, burying it back into his arms and knees. Please don't say that... It's the only thing I have left to hold on to... PM Arbi: Yuri: Even if you take his soul, it'll still leave Billy inside me... the aggressive side of him. What if he does something to me and I end up dying too? PM Omniance: Nemo: I don't have a choice. If I become what's inside of me, he's just going to do the same thing anyway... PM Arbi: Yuri: You know everything the Prince knows... can't you send him back to hell? PM | Edited 7:27:22 PM Omniance: Nemo: I don't think I'm strong enough to break Avo's binding... And even if I am... I don't think I could do it with what's inside me.... PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks down. There's no happy ending to this then... PM Omniance: Nemo: ...Sometimes I wonder, in the end, if I actually changed anything at all... If all this... Was even worth it... I don't think I can watch everyone die again... I wish I could just rip apart this thing in me... I wish I could slaughter it... And make it feel all the things... He trails off. PM Arbi: Yuri: Why don't you take my soul? PM Omniance: Nemo: I think I'd have to fight Belxephon and the Hat Man for it... And even then... It's not mine... You're not me... Not like Lucas is... And your half of Belxephon is so much stronger... So much less predictable... PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks down and smiles a little. I thought you were gonna say you didn't want my soul because you cared about me... PM Omniance: Nemo: ...I'm just trying to answer your questions... Trying to explain why I'm doing what I'm doing... I... Maybe if I was still like Lucas... He buries his head deeper in his arms. He was willing to give up his soul for you... I'm sorry that I'm so cold. PM Arbi: Yuri: He raises his arm and gently pats Nemo's back. It's okay, you come from a place where everyone died... It's normal to feel that way. PM Omniance: Nemo: I don't know what to do now... I thought talking to you would make this easier... He laughs a little. I thought you might have an answer... Think of something I didn't... Now I don't even know if I can go through any of it... I thought if I acted really mean... If I... If I threatened you... Or... I thought I could make you hate me... But I... Can't be mean to you... I fucked this whole damn thing up... I thought, maybe if both of you hated me... It'd make this easier... But... Seeing you again... After all this time... I couldn't... Manipulate you... I couldn't do it... PM Arbi: Yuri: I could never stay mad at you... You're my brother and my mom's alive because of you. PM Omniance: Nemo: He grabs Yuri and hugs him. PM Arbi: Yuri: He hugs him back tight. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you... PM Omniance: Nemo: I just want everything to be over already... I just want to be happy... The front door opens and Nemo jumps slightly. Lucas: His voice is not very loud. You awake Yuri? PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks towards the front door and three black chains fall down in front of it, keeping it from opening all the way. I'm... naked, give me a second. He lets go of Nemo and motions to the patio door. PM Omniance: Nemo: He gets up and runs off the bed, stopping as he reaches the door. He looks back at Yuri for a moment, he smiles a little, then goes outside, making sure not to open the door all the way to keep from letting the sunlight in. Lucas: He yells out. Did you chain the door closed? Yuri can hear him pushing against it. PM Arbi: Yuri: The black chains fall back into the shadows and Lucas pushes the door open all the way. When he looks around he sees his brother standing beside his inflatable bed, just finishing pulling his boxers up before Lucas can actually see anything. ...Hey. PM Omniance: Lucas: He walks over to the kitchen table and sets down his helmet and keys, along with a small backpack. I was driving home from work, and I saw a new place opened, so... He opens his backpack and pulls out a large plastic bag stuffed with Panda Express boxes, and turns to look at Yuri, holding it up a little. ...Like when we were kids. He smiles. We'd always get it for our birthday... Figured we missed last year's... He looks away, his smile fading as he sets the bag on the table. ...And the year before... PM Arbi: Yuri: He follows him into the kitchen while he's talking and looks down at the bags of Chinese food. You didn't have to do that... I still feel like shit for stabbing you in the back on our birthday. PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks down at the food for a moment, then looks to Yuri. Yuri can tell he's a little hurt, but he smiles after a moment. It's the same sad smile Nemo had when he looked back to Yuri from the patio door. ...You're here now Yuri. If I had to get stabbed in the back a thousand more times to get you where you are right now... Then I'd have gotten stabbed a thousand times. PM Arbi: Yuri: He sees Nemo's blue eyes and hair when Lucas smiles sadly, causing him to look away after a moment. He turns around and walks back towards his inflatable bed. You shouldn't say that... PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks a little confused. I'm just trying to say that I don't care what you did to me. It's enough that you're here with me... That's all. He pulls off his gloves and throws them to the table, he takes a few steps towards Yuri, feeling like something is wrong. PM Arbi: Yuri: He grabs shorts from a gym bag beside his inflatable bed and puts them on before looking back at him. Yeah, I know but... don't ever give yourself up that easily, I still remember that you almost sacrificed yourself to the Hat Man. PM Omniance: Lucas: He gulps a little and looks away. Yeah... I... Haven't really been of sound mind lately... I just... He lets out a long sigh. PM Arbi: Yuri: He walks up beside him and puts his arm around his back to walk with him back to the kitchen table. You'll feel better once you stop having those dreams... He takes out one of the foam food containers from the bag and sits down. PM | Edited 8:48:26 PM Omniance: Lucas: Yeah... Nemo is driving me insane... Now I have to look over my shoulder every second... Just waiting for him to pop up like he did at that warehouse... He even talked to Ricky. Did I tell you that? He shakes his head as he pulls out the plastic forks and knives, putting them down by Yuri. Feel like I'm losing my fucking mind. PM Arbi: Yuri: He opens up his container and sees the bright orange chicken, the amazing smell quickly bringing back all those memories of every birthday party they've had together. He can't help but to lick his lips. It's better than I even remember... PM Omniance: Lucas: He smiles the worries of everything else melting away when he sees Yuri's reaction. He sits down and opens his own box. He looks into it, pausing quietly for a moment, before stabbing into the chicken with his fork, he quietly eats as he remembers all the bygone birthdays they celebrated together.